Rescue from Gilligan's Island
Rescue from Gilligan's Island is a two-part movie that aired October 14, 1978 and October 21, 1978 that followed up the characters of Gilligan's Island. After fifteen years the castaways are finally rescued and return to civilization, encountering Russian spies in search of data Gilligan is carrying, but after a reunion cruise aboard the S. S. Minnow II, the seven find themselves marooned on the same Island. Synopsis Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale Jr. as Skipper *Jim Backus as Thurston Howell III *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Russell Johnson as The Professor *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Judith Baldwin as Ginger Supporting Cast * Vincent Schiavelli as Dimitri * Art LeFleur as Ivan * Norman Bartold ... Producer * Barbara Mallory ... Cindy Smith * June Whitley Taylor ... Miss Ainsworth * Martin Rudy ... Dean * Mary Gregory ... Mrs. Devonshire * Glenn Robards ... Mr. Devonshire * Diana Chesney ... Mrs. Fellows * Victor Rogers ... Mr. Fellows * Michael Flanagan ... Director * Martin Ashe ... Butler * Robert Wood ... Tony * John Wheeler ... Studio Guard * Alex Rodine ... First Officer * Don Marshall ... FBI Man #1 * Mel Prestidge ... Governor's Aide * Lewis Arquette ... Judge * Judd Laurance ... Technician * Michael Macready ... FBI Man #2 * Richard Rorke ... Helicopter Pilot * Marcus K. Mukai ... Hawaiian Man * Snag Werris ... Camera Man * Micki Waugh ... Pom Pom Girl #1 * Alisa Powell ... Pom Pom Girl #2 * Portia Stevens ... Pom Pom Girl #3 * Candace Bowen ... Pom Pom Girl #4 * Mario Machado ... Reporter Trivia * Judith Baldwin, who replaces Tina Louise as Ginger, is actually twelve years younger than Tina Louise. * Actress Cassandra Peterson, better known as "Elvira The Mistress of the Dark," almost beat out actress Judith Baldwin for the part of Ginger after Tina Louise decided she did not want to return to the role. * The waterfall is missing from the The Lagoon, although it might have dried up or been re-routed by the Professor. * The Castaways are washed off the island by a tsunami, the same thing Duke Williams rode off the island in Big Man on a Little Stick. * In the long shot of the huts on the ocean, there is no sign of Gilligan being dragged behind by the rope. * This is the second time the Castaways thought Gilligan was dead; the other time was in X Marks the Spot. * The Boy's Hut now has a look-out platform on it. * During the rescue, brief scenes of a model coast guard cutter are cut in with scenes of the real craft. * None of the Castaways's relatives come to meet them at the dock. * Several incidents not depicted in the movie would surely have resulted after the Castaways were rescued. Gilligan, the Skipper and Mary Ann most likely would have received numerous endorsement offers, the stocks in Howell Industries would have sky-rocketed upon Mr. Howell's return, Mrs. Howell would have been invited to numerous gatherings by her (still-surviving) socialite acquaintances, Ginger would have been deluged with movie and stage offers from her sudden popularity and the Professor would have been booked on a rigid scientific speech tour describing his experiences and encounters while on the island. * During the series, it was revealed that during the big storm that landed the castaways on the Island that it was Gilligan who threw the anchor overboard without attaching it to tne SS Minnow, which caused the ship to wreck itself. Here, Gilligan tampers with the compass which causes the Minnow to drift into a big storm and back to the Island! * The movie doesn't reveal how much time elapses between the time The Castaways are rescued by the Coast Guard and when their reunion cruise returns them to the island. It could be less than a month or as much a half a year. Quotes * Skipper - "if that's the question, the answer is just a matter of having a big bottom." Gilligan - "If that's the question, Skipper, you sure have the answer!" ---- * Mr. Howell - "I should have warned you about that first step; it's a trifle damp!" ---- * Mary Ann - "Ginger, do you believe in ghosts?" Ginger - "No, but I believe Gilligan is haunting this hut." ---- * Skipper - "What's dumber than varnishing the seat of a chair?" Gilligan - "Sitting in a chair that's just been varnished?" ---- * Director - "Ginger, are you decent?" Ginger - "Of course, that's why there's so much trouble." ---- * Mr. Howell - "I'm fit as a fiddle - Stradivarius, of course." ---- * Mary Ann - "He didn't mean any harm, Skipper." Skipper - "Neither did the iceberg that sank the Titanic." ---- Category:Movies Category:Gilligan Episodes Category:Guest Star Episodes Category:Reunions